


Idle Conversation

by ferengifangirl



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferengifangirl/pseuds/ferengifangirl
Summary: A drabble about Belle and her father chatting in the cottage. Saying anything more would spoil the fun.





	Idle Conversation

Belle looked up from her book and glanced out the window.  
“Humph, looks like Gaston’s returned from the war.”  
“That's nice,” said Maurice absently from underside of his latest invention.   
Belle pulled the curtain back a bit further.  
“And it appears he’s brought his latest conquest home with him from the battlefront,” Maurice could hear a smirk in her tone.  
“Why does this amuse you?”   
“I am pleased, papa. He’ll stop sniffing around our door for a change. Besides, his boyfriend’s rather cute.”  
“Is that so?” Maurice laughed.  
“Would look cuter with a full beard though if you ask me.”


End file.
